Return to Dominaria: Episode 6
Return to Dominaria: Episode 6 è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Martha Wells e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 18 aprile 2018. Racconta parte della storia di diversi planeswalkers. Racconto precedente: Return to Dominaria: Episode 5 Storia Mentre avanzava a fatica verso l’altopiano del monumento nel deserto di Tivan, Teferi disse: “Ricordati le mie parole, questa volta avremo la soluzione.” Era mattino, il sole era alto e il suo calore infiammava la sabbia. Dietro di loro, in lontananza, si trovavano le palme dell’oasi nella quale si erano accampati la notte precedente. Non molto più avanti si poteva vedere il monumento: un enorme blocco di pietra parzialmente nascosto da un altopiano di origine naturale. I viaggiatori di Femeref che percorrevano la tratta mercantile lì vicino credevano che fosse un’antica rovina. Era sì antica, ma comunque più giovane di Teferi. Ed era anche un rompicapo che stava cercando di risolvere da svariati anni. Assumendo un’espressione di finta curiosità, sua figlia Niambi chiese: “Ricordami ancora qual è la definizione di pazzia?” Teferi rise. “Ma la pazzia è tale quando non le doni un metodo, ed io ho sempre un metodo.” “Oh, se solo sapessimo quale sia questo metodo”, rispose Niambi con un sorrisino. “Penso che oggi sarà la volta buona”, le disse. “Non mi batterà di nuovo. Specialmente ora che posso contare anche sul tuo aiuto.” Teferi raggiunse la base dell’altopiano, dove la sabbia formava un sottilissimo strato sulle pietre della pavimentazione. Con lo stivale, la rimosse dal sigillo del punto centrale. “È solo una teoria,” lo avvisò Niambi. “Non voglio darti false speranze.” “Le mie speranze non sono mai false.” Teferi toccò il sigillo con il suo bastone. Si aprì un filone nella pavimentazione, e la sabbia ci fluì dentro come fosse acqua. Il filone si estese fino ad attraversare l’intero piazzale sotterrato, arrivando alla base del monumento. La pietra sfregava mentre le due metà si separavano per rivelare un’apertura triangolare con degli scalini che portavano verso il basso. Niambi osservò cautamente. Anche in seguito alle precedenti visite in questo luogo, non abbassava mai la guardia all’interno del monumento. Teferi non tentava nemmeno di farle perdere questa abitudine, dato che quel luogo era veramente pericoloso quanto Niambi pensava che fosse. Lei disse: “Lo sai che lui non è veramente qui, vero?” “Ne è presente lo spirito. Ed è abbastanza, credimi.” Teferi scese le scale, con la sabbia che grattava sotto le suole dei suoi stivali. Gli scalini terminarono all’entrata del salone principale del monumento, che al momento era un’oscura caverna che si diramava al di sotto della pesante roccia. Facendosi da parte, aspettò per assicurarsi che a Niambi non servisse aiuto. A cinquant’anni, sua figlia era ancora forte e capace, ma rimaneva comunque una pessima età per subìre una caduta. E lui lo sapeva bene: era ormai da diversi decenni che aveva cinquant’anni. Le luci, accese dallo stesso sistema in parte magico ed in parte meccanico dell’entrata, iniziarono a produrre una flebile luce, illuminandosi come braci attizzate in un focolare. Rinchiuse all’interno di losanghe cristalline, fluttuavano vicino al soffitto, facendo luce sulle pareti ricoperte di scritte arcane. Teferi le aveva già decifrate nel corso degli anni, sperando di trovarci degli indizi. Non ce n’era nemmeno uno, e lui sospettava che le iscrizioni fossero semplicemente un’altra trappola per gli sprovveduti, intesa per far perdere tempo a chiunque cercasse di carpire i segreti del monumento. Iniziò a percorrere con passo leggero il corridoio, con Niambi al suo seguito. Teferi aveva già fatto questa operazione molte volte, sia da solo che con Niambi, ed entrambi sapevano che il tempo per le frivolezze era terminato. Teferi aveva già disinnescato molte delle trappole del monumento, ma c’era ancora la possibilità che qualcosa potesse scattare. Raggiunsero il primo incrocio, dove tre aperture ad arco segnavano l’entrata verso tre corridoi che portavano in tre diverse direzioni. Senza alcun avviso, una figura scura si fiondò verso di essi dal corridoio sulla destra. Teferi si aspettava questo incontro, arrivati in quella zona, ma la sua comparsa così improvvisa lo colse comunque abbastanza di sorpresa da fargli lanciare di riflesso una magia temporale così potente da scomporre quell’entità nelle sue componenti. Teferi sospirò infastidito a sé stesso. Non gli piaceva avere reazioni esagerate, ma quella cosa non poteva aspettarsi altro nel momento in cui aveva deciso di caricarli in modo così improvviso, soprattutto con sua figlia presente. L’automa era alto più di due metri e mezzo, costruito in argento e rame, a forma di tozzo guerriero e con un blocco al posto della testa. Le sue parti si erano separate e fluttuavano a mezz’aria: gli arti, gli ingranaggi e le cinghie che lo facevano muovere, i cristalli che gli fornivano energia. Non era esattamente immobile. Tutti i pezzi vibravano leggermente, intrappolati in un flusso temporale dove l’esplosione che li aveva divisi stava avvenendo molto lentamente. Niambi lo guardò con timore. “È sicuro?” “Sì, ma non toccare.” Teferi andò oltre l’incrocio, dove poteva vedere tutti e tre i corridoi. Niambi si avvicinò all’automa per studiarlo. Corrugò la fronte. “Riconosco le incisioni sul carapace. Lo avevi distrutto l’ultima volta che sono venuta qui. Ne sono sicura.” “È vero”, le disse. “Penso che si riparino a vicenda.” “Oh, carino.” Fece una smorfia e indietreggiò. Dei tre corridoi, due erano sempre delle trappole, ma cambiavano ogni volta. Teferi lesse i fluttuanti glifi in movimento che rivelavano il passaggio corretto, poi innescò e disarmò la luce mortale dell’occhio gigante alla prima curva. Fatto questo, lui e Niambi potevano procedere verso la camera degli aghi avvelenati. Questa era relativamente semplice, dato che Teferi poteva fermare gli aghi in aria, anche se a volte formavano dei percorsi particolarmente ostici. Mentre Niambi avvicinava a sé la gonna della sua tunica e camminava con attenzione attorno agli aghi levitanti, a lui venne in mente un altro ricordo delle loro prime avventure in quel luogo. Sorrise affettuosamente e disse: “Ti ricordi i ragni meccanici?” “Sì, Padre. Ogni volta che faccio un incubo”, disse Niambi, sardonicamente. Dopo altri due automi nell’ultimo passaggio, arrivarono alla camera centrale, il cuore del monumento. Mentre passavano dal corridoio ad un ampio pianerottolo, la luce iniziò ad aumentare lungo i muri, rivelando le vere dimensioni di quello spazio enorme. Su tutta la parte superiore delle pareti, decine e decine di metri più in alto, delle porte e dei passaggi circolari per altre camere brillavano di luce o erano oscurati dalle ombre, puntando sulla piattaforma centrale e sulla sua griglia apparentemente semplice. Teferi aveva già esplorato tutte quelle aperture e sapeva che erano solo distrazioni, altre trappole per gli sprovveduti, una tattica dilatoria. Era la griglia di quadrati sulla piattaforma centrale, raggiungibile grazie ad uno stretto ponte, la vera chiave del rompicapo. O forse erano i blocchi fluttuanti la chiave. Teferi aveva passato molto tempo a restringere le sue opzioni, ed ora era certo che si trattasse di una di queste due cose. Niambi aveva una nuova teoria riguardo i blocchi, ed era per questo che si trovava lì. Mentre la luce continuava ad aumentare, i blocchi iniziarono a levitare in bella vista. Erano rettangoli di pietra di dimensioni uniformi, che fluttuavano verso l’alto dalle ombre sottostanti, oppure verso il basso dai livelli superiori. Si sarebbero mossi in modo casuale per tutto lo spazio della camera fintanto che Teferi sarebbe rimasto lì. “Pronta?”, chiese Teferi. Assumendo un’espressione determinata, Niambi prese il suo taccuino e le matite dalla borsa. “Pronta.” Teferi iniziò ad attraversare il ponte, seguito da Niambi. Appena lui mise piede sulla piattaforma centrale, i blocchi fluttuanti si riunirono. Niambi si accucciò ed iniziò a scrivere freneticamente sul taccuino mentre Teferi respingeva i blocchi che stavano tentando di schiacciarli. Dopo poco tempo, Niambi alzò la voce: “Prova il sesto da sinistra, quarto dall’alto.” Teferi balzò per colpire la sequenza con il suo bastone. Nulla. “Nessun cambiamento. Il prossimo”, riferì. E continuarono così, sequenza dopo sequenza. Altri due automi si arrampicarono per sfidare Teferi. Uno venne congelato nel tempo mentre l’altro venne lanciato giù dalla piattaforma grazie ad un veloce colpo di bastone. Ogni tanto qualche potente raffica d’aria colpiva lui e Niambi, alzando polvere pungente e strattonando le trecce di Niambi. Poi arrivarono le ondate di caldo e luce. Teferi respingeva ciò che riusciva, resisteva a ciò che non riusciva a respingere, e continuava ad immettere le sequenze dettate da Niambi. Dopo più di un’ora, Niambi disse: “Padre, basta, dobbiamo fermarci!” Teferi lasciò immediatamente la griglia e aiutò Niambi a rimettersi in piedi, per ritirarsi dall’altra parte del ponte. Appena raggiunsero di nuovo il passaggio, tutta l’attività della camera iniziò a rallentare fino a fermarsi. Niambi si abbandonò sulla parete, col sudore che le colava dalla fronte. “Mi sbagliavo, non è un problema matematico. O, se lo è, i blocchi fluttuanti non sono la chiave.” Fu deludente, ma Teferi era abbastanza antico da accogliere la sconfitta con nulla di più che un sospiro. “Era comunque una buona teoria. Dovevamo fare una prova.” Niambi scosse la testa. “Ti ho fatto perdere tempo.” La abbracciò utilizzando un solo braccio. “Ma figurati. Ogni padre sarebbe veramente fortunato ad avere una figlia che condivide il suo stesso passatempo.” La risata di lei si trasformò in un mezzo singhiozzo di stanchezza. “Oh, andiamocene da questo orribile posto.” Tornarono a parlare solo dopo essere usciti sani e salvi dal monumento e tornarono a trascinarsi per il deserto, di ritorno al loro accampamento nell’oasi. “Perché lo ha reso così difficile?” Disse Niambi, frustrata. “Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che ti sarebbe servito un giorno.” Teferi diede la sua solita risposta: “Lo sta proteggendo dai Phyrexiani, dai demoni, dai loro maghi e da chiunque altro lo desideri per il solo potere che racchiude.” Niambi sbuffò. “Non ci credi nemmeno tu.” Lo conosceva troppo bene. “Hai ragione, ma è la risposta che tutti vogliono.” “Lo so, è che…” Niambi gesticolò esasperata. “Tu eri suo amico! Per quale motivo ti avrebbe fatto questo?” Teferi scosse la testa. “Urza non aveva amici, non nel modo in cui li abbiamo tu ed io. Lui aveva delle cavie da laboratorio, e aveva quelle che erano abbastanza potenti da poterle considerare degli esseri senzienti, se non addirittura persone. Ma lui era quello che avevamo, al tempo.” Un’ombra si stese sulla sabbia. L’istinto di Teferi disse “drago”, ed era pronto a lanciare una magia mentre alzava lo sguardo. Ma la cosa sopra di loro aveva la forma di una nave, ed era stranamente familiare… Non poteva essere ciò che pensava che fosse. “Una nave volante?” Disse Niambi. Fissò Teferi. “È qui per te?” Teferi sorrise lentamente. Era veramente ciò che pensava che fosse. “È il mio passato, che cerca di recuperare il tempo perso con me.” Gideon scese dalla scaletta della Cavalcavento, lasciandosi andare a pochi metri dal terreno per atterrare sulla sabbia. Coperta dalle lunghe ombre proiettate dal tramonto, l’oasi aveva un grande specchio d’acqua circondato da qualche ciuffo d’erba e svariate palme, ed era parzialmente coperta dal vento grazie a degli affioramenti rocciosi. C’erano alcune capanne fatiscenti sull’altra sponda, probabilmente residue da un periodo nel quale questa zona era molto più trafficata. I residenti attuali avevano montato un buon accampamento illuminato da alcune torce, con una tenda di tela blu ed un braciere, davanti al quale erano stesi stracci e tappetini per sedersi sulla sabbia battuta. Era arrivato giusto in tempo per le presentazioni. Come Shanna Sisay, entrambe le persone che erano venuti ad incontrare erano abitanti di Jamuraa dalla pelle scura, un alto e robusto signore con i capelli corti ed ingrigiti, ed un’amabile donna più o meno della stessa età, con fili argentei che si facevano strada tra le sue lunghe trecce. Jhoira spiegò: “Gideon e Liliana sono Planeswalker.” “Ah, anch’io lo facevo una volta.” Teferi sorrise, a suo agio quanto qualcuno che stesse parlando di un interesse in comune. “Questa è mia figlia, Niambi.” “Mi scusi? Sua figlia?”, chiese Raff, confuso. “Mio padre era un immortale”, spiegò Niambi gentilmente. “Invecchia molto lentamente. È da anni che cerco di raggiungerlo.” Teferi fece capire a tutti di seguirlo nell’accampamento, e mentre prendevano posto attorno al fuoco, lui disse: “E a cosa devo questa visita?” Gideon venne colto di sorpresa quando Jhoira andò dritta al punto. Disse: “Abbiamo intenzione di uccidere Belzenlok e abbiamo bisogno di un mago temporale per introdurci all’interno della Fortezza.” Teferi alzò le sopracciglia. “Un mago temporale. E voi pensate che io ne possa conoscere uno valido?” Con un sorriso accondiscendente, Jhoira disse: “Teferi, non prenderci in giro. Sai che abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto.” Teferi si inclinò in avanti, assumendo un’espressione seria. “Jhoira, non ci stiamo accampando nel deserto perché a me e mia figlia piace passare così il nostro tempo insieme. Siamo al lavoro su qualcosa di molto importante.” “Tipo cosa?” Chiese Liliana, guardandolo con gli occhi socchiusi per cercare di capire. “C’entra forse l’antica rovina?” “Non è così antica”, la corresse Teferi. “Ha meno anni di me.” Gideon stava cercando di comprendere il carattere di Teferi, e pensò che avrebbe voluto effettivamente aiutarli. Ciò significa che il motivo per cui fosse in quel luogo era veramente importante. Lui disse: “Forse possiamo fare uno scambio? Noi la aiutiamo con la sua impresa, e lei aiuta noi con la nostra.” Teferi lo squadrò pensoso. “Tu dai per scontato che possiate aiutarmi.” Con un sospiro, Niambi disse: “Non vuole essere aiutato: è testardo e vuole farlo da solo.” Teferi si girò verso di lei. “Oh, che scorretta! Sarei molto felice di accettare un po’ di aiuto. Dico soltanto-” “Lasciali provare, Padre! È importante!” Disse Niambi. “E una volta risolto, sarai libero. Ti ho già sentito parlare della tua amica Jhoira. So che vuoi staccare da tutto e partire ancora all’avventura con lei.” Jhoira cercò di placare gli animi estendendo le mani. “Dicci solo cosa stai cercando di fare. Ha a che fare con la rovina?” Teferi la fissò per un lungo istante. Jhoira si avvicinò e gli strinse la mano. Lei disse, dolcemente: “Lascia che ti aiutiamo.” Teferi riprese a respirare. Guardò Gideon e gli altri, e disse: “Conoscete la storia di Zhalfir?” Shanna disse: “Io sì.” Raff annuì e aggiunse: “Si è rimossa da Dominaria per sfuggire all’invasione di Phyrexia.” L’espressione di Shanna divenne pungente. “Non è esattamente la storia che ho sentito io.” Liliana era impaziente, e Gideon disse: “Qual è la storia?” Teferi spiegò: “Al tempo dell’invasione, Zhalfir era la nazione più avanzata di Dominaria. La sua potente magia, la sua tecnologia e la sua forza militare significavano che avrebbe potuto contrastare l’attacco dei Phyrexiani. Urza aveva pensato proprio a questo, effettivamente. E i leader di Zhalfir credevano che avrebbero trionfato. Io ero di tutt’altra idea.” Lanciò lo sguardo verso l’oscuro deserto, dove il vento soffiava sulle cime delle dune, con la loro sabbia cristallina che catturava l’ultima luce del giorno. “Volevo risparmiare il mio popolo e la mia terra nativa da una guerra che sapevo li avrebbe distrutti. Quindi creai una frattura temporale e mandai Zhalfir parzialmente fuori fase rispetto a questo piano. I Phyrexiani non potevano raggiungerla, ma nemmeno gli abitanti di Zhalfir potevano raggiungere il resto di Dominaria. E ancora oggi non possono farlo.” Rompendo il silenzio, Shanna disse gravemente: “Molti abitanti di Zhalfir che si trovavano a Femeref, Suq'Ata e in altri luoghi si ritrovarono senza più la possibilità di tornare, persero le loro famiglie per intero o quasi, e persero le loro case.” “Sì”, le disse Niambi. “Questo rese Padre molto poco popolare nel nostro folklore, per un certo periodo.” Shanna annuì, dimostrando comprensione. “Infatti pensavo che potesse trattarsi di quel Teferi.” Teferi accennò un inchino verso di lei e disse: “Il solo e unico.” Jhoira aggiunse: “Fece lo stesso con la terra di Shiv. Ma in un secondo momento riuscì a riparare la frattura e far tornare Shiv su questo piano. È in questo modo che ha perduto la sua scintilla da Planeswalker.” Liliana strabuzzò gli occhi, sorpresa. “Veramente?” “Sì. Non potevo più tornare a Zhalfir.” Teferi fece un gesto, come ad indicare l’intero deserto attorno a loro. “E quindi, eccomi seduto qui.” “Non è rimasto seduto sulla sabbia per tutto questo tempo, non sentitevi troppo dispiaciuti per lui”, commentò Niambi. “Smettila di prenderti gioco del dolore esistenziale di tuo padre”, le disse Teferi. Con una sicurezza che suggeriva la sua abitudine a riportare Teferi sul filo del discorso, Jhoira disse: “Ma suppongo che tu abbia un piano, vero? Tu hai sempre un piano.” “Ho un piano, ma non sta andando molto bene”, ammise Teferi. “Qualche tempo fa, scoprii che il mio amico Urza si era lasciato alle spalle una serie di dispositivi ed artefatti magici che potevano servire a riparare una frattura temporale. Li ho ricercati per molto tempo, ma riuscii a trovare la posizione di un solo artefatto. È qui, in quel monumento. Spero che recuperandolo e decifrando i suoi segreti mi porti agli altri oggetti. Ma sono entrato nel monumento molte volte, svelando i suoi arcani e facendo scattare le sue trappole ripetutamente, e ancora non sono riuscito ad ottenere l’artefatto.” Gideon fu sollevato nel sentire che la missione di Teferi era per una buona causa. Se fossero riusciti ad aiutarlo per completarla, Dominaria non avrebbe potuto trarne che beneficio. “Urza da chi stava nascondendo l’artefatto? Dai Phyrexiani?” “No. Da me.” Il sorriso di Teferi era vuoto. Quindi stavano così le cose. Gideon disse tristemente: “Non è una cosa molto amichevole.” “È ciò che gli ho detto anch’io”, disse Niambi. E aggiunse: “Negli ultimi dieci anni ho sempre cercato di aiutare Padre. Avevo una teoria secondo la quale il rompicapo centrale del monumento fosse in realtà un’equazione matematica, ma oggi l’abbiamo messa in pratica e non ha funzionato.” “Qual era l’equazione?” Chiese Jhoira con interesse. Gideon non comprese più nulla dopo le prime due frasi della spiegazione. Mentre Jhoira e Niambi discutevano, lui disse a Teferi: “Se posso essere di un qualsiasi aiuto per recuperare il suo artefatto, farò il possibile. Ma il nostro obiettivo principale è l’uccisione di Belzenlok.” Lanciò uno sguardo a Liliana. Raff spiegò: “Ci stanno aiutando ad uccidere Belzenlok così che possano poi tentare di uccidere Nicol Bolas. Ci stiamo aiutando a vicenda.” Liliana lo guardò incredula e lui aggiunse: “Non è un segreto, giusto?” “Anche una lingua lunga può riuscire a distruggere una nave volante”, disse Liliana, cupamente. “Tu sei una necromante.” Teferi studiò Liliana intensamente. “Suppongo che tu abbia dei motivi personali per combattere la Cabala.” Liliana lo squadrò. “Sì, e motivi personali significa che non sono affari tuoi.” Teferi alzò le sopracciglia, ma disse gentilmente: “Oh, credimi, ho la mia dose di esperienza per quando riguarda sistemare gli errori del passato. E quando passi quasi tutta la tua vita da Planeswalker immortale, gli errori tendono ad avere conseguenze molto più ampie. È impossibile cancellarli, ma con un po’ di sforzo è possibile far quadrare i conti.” Gideon vide che le parole di Teferi avevano colpito nel segno. Seccata, Liliana corrugò la fronte e distolse lo sguardo. Gideon pensò ai propri errori, le vite perdute che non avrebbe mai potuto far tornare indietro. Disse: “Liliana è molto importante nel nostro piano per distruggere Nicol Bolas. Una volta ucciso Belzenlok, saremo entrambi liberi di lasciare il piano per raggiungere i nostri amici.” Liliana disse, esasperata: “Non ha accettato di aiutarci: smettila di dargli informazioni. E non sappiamo nemmeno se i nostri ‘amici’ vogliono che noi li raggiungiamo.” “È stato tutto un malinteso”, protestò Gideon. Era sicuro che se si fossero trovati tutti per parlare, avrebbero sistemato la questione. Poi Jhoira e Niambi si alzarono in piedi, continuando a parlare. Shanna, che stava ascoltando la loro conversazione, si alzò e si pulì i pantaloni dalla sabbia. Disse: “Torneremo al monumento per un altro tentativo. Jhoira pensa che Niambi sia sulla strada giusta, ma che non abbia tenuto conto di alcuni altri fattori.” Mentre si dirigevano verso il monumento c’era quasi completamente buio. La luna stava iniziando a sorgere. “Pensi di poterlo risolvere al primo colpo dopo che io ci ho lavorato per tutto questo tempo”, disse Teferi a Jhoira mentre arrancavano nella sabbia, con il gufo meccanico di lei che li guidava grazie alla luce che produceva. Jhoira gli diede una gomitata per protestare. “No, penso che tu e Niambi l’abbiate risolto. Ma penso anche che Urza non ha mai giocato secondo le regole, e sicuramente non lo farebbe per te.” Su questo non aveva tutti i torti, ammise Teferi. Una volta all’interno, Teferi li condusse attraverso le difese del monumento fino ad arrivare nella camera centrale. Mentre la disarmava nuovamente, pensò che quel luogo avesse un’aura diversa dall’ultima volta. Le ombre erano più scure, le pareti di pietra emanavano freddo. Forse era solo perché era da molti anni che non veniva qui di notte. Finalmente si ritrovarono sul pianerottolo vicino al passaggio per andare sulla piattaforma con la griglia. Gideon e Shanna si spostarono ai lati opposti, come difesa dagli attacchi degli automi, mentre Jhoira spiegava la sua teoria. “Penso che Niambi abbia ragione riguardo il significato matematico dei movimenti dei blocchi fluttuanti, ma credo che esista un ulteriore fattore. Qui stiamo parlando di Urza, e doveva sapere che sarebbe stato Teferi a cercare di risolvere il rompicapo.” Il giovane mago Raff si accucciò per studiare le scritte incise sulla passerella. “Pensi che abbia progettato questo luogo specificatamente per impedire a Teferi di risolvere l’enigma?” “Peggio. Penso che abbia barato”, disse Jhoira. “Liliana, vedi qualche fantasma?” Liliana camminò fino al bordo. Con l’espressione concentrata, guardò in fondo al baratro, poi alzò lo sguardo fino ai livelli superiori. “Non ancora. Ma se hai ragione tu, non appariranno finché tutto lo spettacolo non verrà fatto innescare.” Muovendo le dita, indicò il vuoto attorno a loro. Teferi non voleva fare il guastafeste, ma dovette far notare: “Se ci fosse qualcosa fuori fase in questa camera, me ne accorgerei.” “Ed è per questo che non penso che siano fuori fase, ma credo che siano fantasmi.” Jhoira gesticolò, indicando attorno a sé. “Spiriti intrappolati, costretti qui da un incantesimo. Questa camera è piena zeppa di incantesimi, e non tutti sono stati compiuti da un artefice.” Raff annuì e si alzò in piedi. “Qualcuno lo percepisco anch’io, anche se non quanto te, scommetto.” “Raff, togliti di mezzo, così possiamo iniziare.” Liliana si strofinò le mani. “Sarà divertente.” “Ripristinare Zhalfir non è divertente”, la corresse severamente Teferi. Va bene, poteva essere un po’ divertente, ma pensava che fosse meglio mantenere un certo decoro all’interno di un luogo così pericoloso. “Lo sarà se funziona.” Niambi gli diede una spintarella. “Vai.” “Siate pronti”, avvisò Teferi, rivolto a tutti. “La parte peggiore inizierà appena raggiungerò la griglia.” Iniziò a camminare sullo stretto ponte, verso la piattaforma. I blocchi fluttuanti iniziarono a levitare in piena vista come al solito e Jhoira li contò ad alta voce per Niambi. Poi Liliana disse: “A-ah, ci sono degli spiriti.” “Quanti? E in quale direzione?” chiese Niambi, con la voce sensibilmente emozionata. “Tre, in quell’angolo là.” Teferi manteneva il suo sguardo sulla griglia, ma dovette chiedere: “Che aspetto hanno?” Liliana disse: “Immagina un accumulo di nebbia, molto tenue. I fantasmi di questo tipo tendono a perdere coesione dopo un po’ di tempo, e questi sono decisamente troppo antichi per avere ancora una forma. Oh, altri due, dal secondo livello vanno verso il basso.” La penna di Niambi si muoveva freneticamente, poi gridò: “Giù di due, quadrante nord, partendo dall’alto!” Teferi compose la sequenza con il bastone. Continuarono. Jhoira contava i blocchi, Liliana contava gli spiriti imprigionati e Niambi calcolava. Apparvero gli automi, ma Shanna e Gideon li buttarono giù dal pianerottolo per farli cadere nel baratro. Mentre i calcoli di Niambi rivelavano sempre più parti dello schema e Teferi colpiva altri quadrati, l’assalto continuò a raddoppiare di intensità. Era come se quel luogo avesse percepito che Teferi era vicino ad una soluzione e fosse determinato a fermarlo. Jhoira e Raff lanciarono degli incantesimi difensivi sul pianerottolo, mentre Teferi congelava gli automi che si arrampicavano direttamente dai lati della piattaforma della griglia. Non era mai stato attaccato in questo modo qui, nemmeno una volta in tutti i suoi tentativi di risolvere il rompicapo, ed il suo cuore iniziò a battere molto forte. Dovevano essere sulla strada giusta. Poi Teferi colpì un quadrato e la piattaforma iniziò a spostarsi sotto di lui, roboando con il rumore della pietra e del metallo che scivolavano l’una sull’altro. Fece un salto all’indietro, pronto per un altro attacco. Ma il quadrato al centro si spostò lentamente di lato per rivelare un’apertura. Ci siamo! Era questa la soluzione! Teferi si stese a terra e mise un braccio dentro. Un coro di grida di avvertimento echeggiavano dalla pietra, ma Teferi sapeva che non c’era alcuna trappola lì. Le sue dita toccarono del metallo e tirò fuori l’artefatto. Si alzò in piedi e lo tenne sopra la propria testa. Attorno a lui, la camera cadde nel silenzio, e si ridusse all’immobilità come un ingranaggio che aveva smesso di funzionare. I blocchi fluttuarono verso il basso fino a scomparire nel baratro. Gli automi si bloccarono sul posto. Teferi aveva in mano un globo di cristallo scuro incastonato in una gabbia di viticci argentati. Delle luci risplendevano al suo interno, come fosse una distesa di stelle. Si voltò verso gli altri. Jhoira era trionfante, Raff impressionato e Liliana cercava di non far vedere che fosse impressionata. Gideon e Shanna sembravano sollevati ed incuriositi, attorniati da cumuli di componenti di automi rotti. Lo sguardo di Teferi incontrò quello gioioso di Niambi e sorrise lentamente. Lui disse: “Abbiamo vinto!” Urza si aspettava che Teferi fosse da solo all’interno di questo luogo, e aveva preparato tutte le difese assumendo questo fatto. Non sono come te, Urza, pensò Teferi. Non riuscivi a vedere nient’altro se non il tuo modo di fare le cose, da solo. Poi un rombo minaccioso fece cadere un po’ di polvere dal soffitto. “Sono sicura che non sorprenderà nessuno il fatto che Urza non sapesse perdere”, disse Liliana. “Penso che questo posto stia crollando!” Teferi corse per il ponte verso il pianerottolo. Passò l’artefatto a Jhoira e prese la mano di Niambi. “Avanti, andiamocene!” Delle crepe si diramarono per tutte le mura fino a quelle dei corridoi ed il terreno tremava sotto i loro piedi. Teferi congelava i blocchi che cadevano ed incantò il terreno per evitare che si dividesse in due sotto di loro. Riusciva a capire che quel luogo lo stava combattendo. Stava combattendo ogni suo singolo passo. Quando arrivò al limite della propria forza, si fiondarono fuori dall’entrata, verso la chiara luce della luna, per scoprire che l’apertura triangolare si stava riempiendo di sabbia. Il gufo di Jhoira volava agitato in cerchio sopra di loro e lei urlò: “L’altopiano sta sprofondando.” Teferi cercò di congelare la sabbia perché stesse ferma, ma ce n’era troppa. Filtrava all’interno del pozzo come fosse un oceano, e se avessero provato a scalarla, molto probabilmente ne sarebbero rimasti annegati. Poi due scalette vennero lanciate dall’alto e Teferi capì che l’ombra che stava oscurando la luce lunare era la Cavalcavento. “Forza!” Gridò Jhoira. “Arrampicatevi!” Un angelo di Serra atterrò sulla sabbia di fronte a loro. Teferi spinse Niambi verso di lei e disse: “Prendi mia figlia!” “Ehi!” Obiettò Niambi, ma l’angelo la prese in vita e scattò in aria. Il forte battito delle sue ali ripulì abbastanza sabbia in modo che Gideon riuscisse a sporgersi in avanti ed aggrapparsi ad una scaletta penzolante. La tenne ferma per Liliana. Shanna diede a Jhoira, che era più bassa, una spinta per raggiungere l’altra scaletta, e Jhoira oscillò da un lato così che Shanna potesse arrampicarsi insieme a lei. Gideon prese Raff per il colletto e lo spinse verso l’alto, dietro a Liliana, poi strinse un braccio attorno all’ultimo piolo. Con la sabbia fino alla vita, Teferi si aggrappò all’altra scaletta e la nave volante si alzò, portandoli verso l’alto. Appena il movimento della nave gli liberò le gambe dalla stretta della sabbia, Teferi seguì gli altri su per la scaletta. La persona che gli prese il braccio per aiutarlo a scavalcare il parapetto del ponte sembrava essere un vampiro, ma nessun’altro sembrava trovarlo strano. Mentre Teferi si stava scuotendo via la sabbia dai vestiti, Niambi lo abbracciò, protestando: “Avrei potuto arrampicarmi come tutti gli altri, Padre.” Teferi non avrebbe corso nessun rischio. Si limitò a distogliere lo sguardo per guardare in basso, verso il monumento. Raff inviò delle sfere luminose in aria, e grazie alla loro luce Teferi vide che l’imponente edificio di pietra era completamente scomparso. Mentre Teferi osservava, l’ultima parte dell’altopiano stava affondando nel terreno, con la sabbia che vi fluiva intorno come fosse un mulinello. Di fianco a lui, Jhoira aveva in mano l’artefatto, con il suo cristallo centrale che brillava alla luce della magia di Raff e del sistema di illuminamento del ponte. Ridendo con gusto, lei disse: “Quindi? Verrai con noi per aiutarci a salvare nuovamente il mondo?” Teferi espirò e fece comparire lentamente un sorriso. “Penso che lo farò.” Dopo una sosta per raccogliere gli averi di Teferi e Niambi dal loro accampamento, passarono tutti la notte sulla Cavalcavento. Jhoira era felice di avere la possibilità di parlare con Niambi, e sapere della vita di Teferi a Femeref. Dovevano recuperare molte cose. Il mattino seguente Jhoira fece rotta verso la città nella quale Niambi viveva con la sua famiglia, per riportarla a casa. Era una cittadina piccola ma dall’aspetto fiorente, situata sulle scogliere al di sopra di un fiume, dove le case con tetti di tegole erano circondate da frutteti e giardini. La casa di Niambi si trovava verso l’esterno: un edificio di pietra di forma irregolare, con una fontana situata in una piazzola centrale adombrata da alberi di acacia. Jhoira si prese una pausa mentre Teferi e Niambi si salutavano sul ponte della Cavalcavento. Mentre Niambi lo abbracciava, disse: “Divertiti con i tuoi amici. Uccidi tanti demoni.” Lui rispose scherzosamente: “Non fai nemmeno finta che ti manchi il tuo anziano padre.” “Mi mancherai, ma ti conosco troppo bene.” Niambi gli diede uno strattone. “Tu sei nato per fare questo genere di cose. Ed una volta che avrai trovato il modo di ripristinare Zhalfir, mi aspetto una tua visita per farci fare un giro turistico. O avvertirci, nel caso volessero ammazzarti.” Una volta impostata la rotta, Jhoira lasciò Tiana al timone ed entrò nella propria cabina. Con un sospiro, si lasciò cadere sulla sedia. Era un sollievo avere di nuovo Teferi con lei. Mancavano ancora pochi pezzi da mettere al proprio posto, e sarebbero riusciti ad irrompere nella Fortezza della Cabala per uccidere Belzenlok. Ma quella era la parte facile. Toccò l’amuleto che portava al collo, poi lo aprì. Al suo interno si trovava una piccola Pietra del Potere, che brillava nella luce soffusa. Aveva fabbricato lei stessa quella pietra alla Piattaforma di Mana Thran. Conteneva la scintilla da Planeswalker di Teferi. La parte difficile, disse tra sé e sé, sarà convincerlo a riprendersi questa... Collegamenti esterni *Ritorno a Dominaria: Episodio 6 Categoria:Pubblicazione Web